Habits (Sam Drake)
by HailTheFreakShow
Summary: Sam Drake lost his lighter and has to attend a friends party with you. Hours pass of no smoking and the nicotine withdrawals kick in. He's left in a foul mood and awful attitude during the evening and you're stuck with him.


You were in the middle of pulling clothes from the dryer, preparing to fold laundry. Rummaging around the machine, you grabbed a pair of blue jeans that contained a couple of mysterious items inside one of the back pockets. You groaned in annoyance as you now held two crumpled up cigarettes that had been shoved in the jeans fabric. This not being your first time discovering the well-repeating incident, you sighed aloud. "Sam! What did I say about emptying your pockets before tossing your clothes into the washer?"

A second of silence filled the air until you heard a raised tone yell from the other room. "Shit," Sam spoke. "I lost my goddamn lighter!"

You neatly folded the last t-shirt and exited the laundry room with arms full of clothes. Sam walked over and took half of the pile and helped you place them into the bedroom. While he dropped the load onto the bed he stood there scratching the stubble on his chin as if strongly pestered. "I can't believe I lost it." He muttered softly.

"Did you look everywhere?" You question while searching through drawers that he could have possibly over-looked.

"Yes. I just really need a cigarette before we head to the party."

In an hour both you and Sam were scheduled to attend one of your friends party's. It was nothing big, but you promised them that you'd go and bring along your boyfriend that you've been dating for well-over a year now. Sam on the other hand didn't quite know them and wasn't too thrilled about going, he'd much rather stay home and spend time alone with you.

"I'm sorry it's missing, but we need to get ready for tonight. I swear as soon as we leave the party I'll buy you a new lighter." You told him, knowing that he'd be in a terrible mood all evening if he didn't get his fill of nicotine.

"No I'll pay for it, I just wish we had some time to purchase one before we get there." He sighed as he kissed your temple.

Minutes prior of getting into the car you saw Sam exit the bathroom wearing his tuxedo, you loved it so much when we wore it that you couldn't help but smile. Walking over, Sam looked down at you; wearing a long silk black dress. "Ready?" He asked, enjoying the view of you wearing something so fancy. You nodded in response and shut the lights off, now leaving the house and locking the front door.

On the way there you noticed how slowly Sam became irritated; longing to inhale a cigarette. He looked out of the passenger window, tapping his index finger on his left thigh in silence as he waited to arrive at the party. You didn't like seeing him in this state. You knew smoking was bad for him, but you hated how his mood could easily change if he doesn't have at least one puff within several hours.

Once the two of you arrived you soon were greeted by a handful of friends and was quickly taken from Sam. He watched as you trailed off in the crowd of already tipsy people. This was going to be a long night. With you absent for who-knows-how-long Sam managed to find himself standing on the edge of a balcony, looking off as the sun fell beneath the horizon. He felt a wave of anger crash over him, how he hated this dreadful urge that lingered in the pit of him. The crankiness filled of missing a cigarette; paining him immensely. Brows furrowed, Sam held his hand to his face in a frustrated manner.

"Sam?" He heard the sound of your voice and it snapped him back to reality.

"Hey Y/N." He lightly smiled, attempting to hide his craving.

You joined him outside with a drink in your hand, the atmosphere chilling to the touch, it felt rather pleasant. "You coming back inside?"

"Y-yeah. I'll join you in a minute." He met your gaze, though you saw right through him and how his longing for nicotine only grew worse. You let him be, hoping he'd feel better by the end of the night.

Sam turned his attention away from the crowd, motioning his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath. He knew he had to return to the party at some point and soon re-entered the building. Biting his lower lip, Sam buried the withdrawals and searched for you. Which didn't take long as you bumped into his side by accident. You looked up and locked eyes with Sam, you saw how he begged to leave without words. You then took his hand and set foot into a small room where it was just the two of you.

"Y/N I'm sorry but it's killing me!"

"I know you need a cigarette but we can't just go home this early in the evening."

Of the few hours not breaking, Sam had finally busted the dam and snapped; unleashing his inner rage. "The hell? I'm practically dying over here! You know this happens when I go so goddamn long without a cigarette. I couldn't find my lighter! The least you could've done is stop by a gas station so I could buy a new one and we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" Sam shouted at you.

Blinking, you calmly leave the tense area, not speaking a word wishing to avoid Sam for now at least. You've never seen him get that angry before and you'll admit, it did hurt your feelings. The way he looked you in the eye and raised his voice, becoming someone different. You didn't like it at all, but deep down you understood that it wasn't him. It was only the cravings eating him away.

You join your friends and try to enjoy the evening, but Sam kept popping into your head. Mind starting to wander of where he went, if he was still pissed, or if he were talking to another woman. Its been thirty minutes since the argument and you thought it would be a good idea to see where he ended up. Scouring the place you searched through numerous crowds of people, starting to form second thoughts of staying yourself.

Moments later and you finally spotted Sam back by the balcony. He lingered over the marble railing straddling a tight grip with his fist. You took a slow approach as he heard your footsteps. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry Y/N." He breathed still looking down.

You walked over and wrapped an arm around him in a side hug, resting your head on his right shoulder. Before you could say something Sam continued. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's my fault. I know you wanted to be here and I wanted to stay by your side, but my bad habits took over me."

You cup his cheek lightly and kiss him on the lips tasting the bit of alcohol from earlier that night. Pulling away you begin to speak. "Sam, I understand your cravings and how your mood reflects upon them. I forgive you, I know that wasn't your intention."

"I'm sorry I'm this way baby." He said with sorrow in his tone, shifting his gaze from you.

"I love you for who you are," You started. "Now. I think we should go home, climb in bed, and pick up a gift on the way."

A playful smirk etched across Sam's mouth before quickly kissing you again. He followed behind while you found your way to your friend and thanked them for the invitation; explaining the excuse you made for departing so early.

You drove down the familiar streets now heading to the nearest gas station in sight. Sam rested once more in the passenger seat, another wave of anticipation and rage hitting him like a brick. He tried not to speak but couldn't help spilling some unkind words. "Really wish you could drive faster." Sam murmured more so to himself, foot tapping the floorboard.

You rolled your eyes and managed to say: "Almost there sweetie." He glanced towards your direction with an apologetic expression on his face. His lips quivering for the narrow cylinder of nicotine to fill his gap and ease his suffering of symptoms.

Finally. You two made it and walked in the building part of a gas station, finding you all's way to the counter. You watched as Sam grabbed his wallet and purchased a new lighter and another pack of smokes. Not even half way out the door and he tore into the mini box, pulling out a cigarette and quickly lighting it. He inhaled with a strong force then exhaled all of the smoke smoothly with ease. You both stood in front of the car in the parking lot as Sam smoked his first cigarette in what felt like ages.

He looked down at you as he flicked some ash away. "I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"You didn't ruin it. I got to visit my friends. Go to a party. Have a few drinks. See you in a tuxedo." You chuckled.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad. I at least got to see you in that sexy dress." Sam said. "But I am again really sorry for lashing out like I did." He brought the cigarette up to his mouth, taking another puff.

"Don't worry. It's all over with now." You sigh.

Sam put out the cigarette and hopped into the car next to you. Both of you rode home with the radio on at a low volume. Once back at you two's house, you changed into a pair of night clothes and fixed a small dinner. You join Sam on the couch who had changed into a pair of boxers and t-shirt. It felt good to be back home where you're comfortable and accompanied by Sam.

He turned his attention to you and smiled warmly, rounding his arms behind. The two of you kissed passionately, his lips trailing to your neck, reaching your sweet spot, as if making it up to you for his negative behavior. You looked at him, meeting his hazel eyes. "I swear to you I'm gonna quit smoking." He whispered quietly.


End file.
